doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyzen
The tallest regular playable character, Tyzen was the only warrior to not meet with any others from the Arena Gladiators until the onset of Second Multiversal War. Arena Eternal Era When Tyzen was summoned by the Temple of the Portals, a fierce battle had been taking place - his species warring against another one for the control of a planet. At the moment, he was aiding his team in an assault of a fortified enemy base. Then, the call happened, but at the same time the last Vadrigar had perished and the Temple assumed full automatic mode. This specific case made Tyzen stay stuck in a time-dilated state during his travel inside a Cosmic Stream Tunnel. He was only unfrozen when The Alliance summoned all the Gladiators from the Arena Eternal. Post Arena Eternal In the beginning, he was reluctant to help The Alliance and the other Gladiators fight the demonic infestation, refusing to participate in the big battles. In an attempt to understand what happened when he had left his world, Tyzen set out on a personal investigation. He activated a Multiversal Portal directly into his homeworld, where he departed alone. To his relief, the planet was intact and his species living in peace, but everything has changed a lot, including his own kind, which barely looked like himself - especially being way smaller. This act of summoning the strongest form of multiversal travel instantly brought attention towards him from the local security. Taken into a military facility due to causing such unusual event, Tyzen was questioned about who he was and how his DNA matched the actual Vethitans nearly perfectly, despite the huge discrepancy in size and anatomical features. In response, he asked how long ago the battle of Vellaron Prime happened, and his unfortunate reply was: 3 million years ago. Tyzen remained on his homeworld for about two weeks, sharing stories with his brethen about how the planet was during his generation. However, he was suffering much grief of being displaced that much in time, never being able to see his family again. His quest for answers resolved, he decided to go back to the Temple and join the other Gladiators once for all. Owing to his past career as a technician, Tyzen serves as the chief technology officer in the Arena Gladiators Company. Tyzen is the one most adept at accessing and operating the Temple of the Portal control systems, making him critical for unlocking new sections of the Temple. He is also in charge of engaging the Multiversal Portals for the Gladiators' missions. Ability When Ground Strike is activated, Tyzen channels some sort of white energy in his left gauntlet. Moments later, he punches the ground releasing the entire charge in a huge blast of destruction. Hints and Strategies * Ground Strike is a straightforward anti-swarm attack. Its power is high enough to obliterate anything weaker than a Baron of Hell on the spot. * Tyzen cannot cast his Ability while jumping or swimming - he needs to stay on solid ground in order to fully utilize the strike. * While executing the Ability animation Tyzen cannot move, so be careful about where it should be used. Deploying it while a boss is nearby is unlikely to be helpful, as it will leave Tyzen vulnerable long enough to suffer a fatal blow if he finds himself unlucky. * Due to being a mobile tower on his own, Tyzen is best handling enemies with explosive weapons. Crouching may hinder his movement, but also provides him better line of sight to align shots with the rest of the other weapons (which is especially important for lining Shotgun's point-blank shots correctly). * When fighting a Cyberdemon, Tyzen is the only character that can naturally jump high enough to keep dodging the rockets effectively, minimizing damage income. He can also fool an Asmodeus in making her miss the Blue-Wave ball completely, probably hitting the nearest wall behind him or even the ceiling. * Being the largest base character, Tyzen can make use of the "Special Action" key, which causes him to execute a stomp in whoever is right in front of him. This "hidden" attack can be helpful while using slow recharging weapons such as the Dark Matter Gun, but is not effective against mid or high-tier enemies. (Tyzen also automatically crushes corpses under his feet, but is not able to actually crush enemies below him - even by falling on their heads - like the Cyclops can.) * Intially, Tyzen has 175 HP, but after taking damage his base Health drops to 150 HP, the same level as the other Tanks. Trivia # Tyzen had been introduced in Version 2.5 and was originally a heavily modified Krall from Unreal Tournament 3 up to Version 2.9. In Version 3.0 he received an own model created by the mod's author, and thus making him an original creation for the mod. # His purpose initially was to also replace Rahor. # The disproportionate, huge legs and feet is a genetic leftover problem from the times of his generation. All of these features have vanished or changed in the present generation of his species. # Despite possessing the unfamiliar feature that is the dinosaur-like feet, his species are mammal as they are pachyderm, have human-like eyebrows, eyes and hands, and may also have facial hair. Their heads are also shaped in a similar manner of a canine (though the snout is way shorter in the present generation). # Tyzen was the one who introduced the Cynetik Striker Cannon to the Arena Arsenal. This gun is of Vethitan design, and was in Tyzen's possession at the moment of his abduction. Category:Characters Category:Tank Role